THE COMPLEX RELATIONSHIP
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga mengagumi sosok Itachi yang telah memiliki kekasih, namun tak memungkiri Itachi juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata, merasa tak ingin di ketahui mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Itachi ia menjalin hub dengan Sasuke, berpura-pura mencintai adiknya hanya untuk selalu berada di dekat Itachi. (ItaHina-SasuHina)


"_Hari yang melelahkan."_

..

Wanita bersurai indigo itu membersihkan wajahnya di depan wastafel kamar tidurnya ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan dirinya itu cukup lama, masih terlintas bayangan wanita yang tengah berfoto mesra bersama mantan kekasihnya itu di sebuah jejaring social, ia mendecih seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang ada di samping wastafel, merasa butuh istirahat ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, lima menit matanya terpejam namun ia masih tak bisa menepis bayangan itu, bayangan seorang pria yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

"Kenapa susah sekali melupakanmu, Naruto-kun." Lirihnya, saat itu juga butiran bening keluar membasahi wajah nya yang putih, "tidak bisa, tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Gumamnya lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya, membukanya cepat dan menghapus nama contac seseorang yang membuat hidupnya tak menentu.

_Remove…_

Hal yang biasa untuk wanita berirish lavender ini ketika dirinya mengalami _Insomnia, _entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia sangat susah sekali untuk tidur cepat, ia memainkan kembali ponselnya dan membuka situs jejaring social, yahh.. sudah cukup lama baginya untuk menutup diri, ia mengaktifkan jaringan onlinenya, ada sekitar 100 orang lebih yang online malam ini, lima belas kontak masuk menyapanya, merasa tak mengenali orang yang menyapanya itu ia mengabaikannya dan bermaksud meng non aktifkan kembali.

"Light Yagami?" lirihnya seraya tersenyum kecil, lucu sekali pikirnya.

Merasa penasaran dengan seseorang ber nick name Light Yagami yang merupakan salah satu pemeran film Death Note, salah satu film yang sangat ia sukai, yah.. dia sangat menyukai seorang Kira pertama Light Yagami. Ia mencoba untuk menyapanya.

..

"Koban-wa Yagami-san."

…

**"The Complex Relationship"**

**.**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Assisted by : Itachi Uchiha**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**..**

**[Hinata H. x Itachi U. ]**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Itachi U. x Konan A. ]**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang onyx itu menutkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah pesan masuk menyapanya, "Hyuuga." Gumamnya, kedua alisnya sedikit bertautan sepertinya ia mengenali nama marga itu, tapi dimana.. otak jeniusnya berpikir cepat, ia terkekeh teringat teman lamanya, "Neji huh?"

"Koban-wa."

..

Hinata tersenyum ketika "Light Yagami" itu membalasnya, dengan cepat ia memainkan tangannya untuk membalas kembali pesan itu.

"Apa kabar?"

..

Itachi kembali terheran dengan nama "Hinata Hyuuga" yang tiba-tiba menanyakan kabarnya, apa wanita ini mengenalnya? Ataukah itu adalah Neji? Ia menepis pikiran itu, tidak mungkin seorang Neji yang notabene tidak peduli sesama itu melakukan hal konyol untuk menjahilinya, #tidak mungkin.

"Siapa kau?"

Ia menyeringai setelah mengirimi pesan singkat itu, yahh.. hal seperti ini mengganggu konsentrasi pekerjaannya, dan heii.. siapa wanita itu? Tidak mengenali tapi dia menanyakan kabarnya, tidak penting.

..

"Hinata-Hyuuga, yoroshiku nee Yagami-san."

..

Itachi menghela nafas malas, sepertinya wanita ini benar-benar tak mengenali dirinya, yah.. dari tadi wanita itu terus menyebutnya dengan marga Yagami.

"Urusaii !"

Ia terkekeh, sepertinya wanita itu akan kapok pikirnya.

..

Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget, mulutnya membentuk huruf O "dia benar-benar seperti Kira." Lirihnya..

"Gomene, tapi aku sangat suka Light Yagami."

Jawaban yang tak di duganya, apa-apan ini pikirnya lagi, "jadi kau ingin bermain-main denganku hm?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau mengganggu, berikan nomor ponselmu !"

Hinata tersenyum lebar saat melihat balasan itu, dengan cepat ia memberikan nomor ponselnya.

..

Itachi menyimpan sederetan nomor yang di berikan Hinata itu di ponselnya, ia melirik kembali laptop nya saat melihat ada pesan masuk lagi dan dari wanita itu.

"_aku menunggu pesanmu."_

"Tsk." Ia tak membalas pesan Hinata dan kemudian mematikan obrolannya, masih penasaran dengan wanita yang menurutnya aneh itu ia membuka profil bernama Hyuuga Hinata, wanita itu memiliki irish seperti Neji namun lebih berwarna ungu pucat, berbeda dengan Neji yang lebih ke warna putih. "Manis." Ujarnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Hinata pesan singkat.

..

"_Ini nomorku."_

"_Arigatou Yagami-san."_

"_Bisakah kau tak memanggilku seperti itu."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena itu bukan namaku."_

"_Tapi aku menyukai Light Yagami."_

"_Aku bukan Light Yagami."_

"_Tapi kau menggunakan nama itu."_

"_Tsk.. keras kepala ! panggilah sesukamu."_

"_Arigatou.. Light-kun, itu lebih baik kan?"_

_.._

"Gadis bodoh." Itachi melemparkan ponselnya malas, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran king yang menjadi tempat tidurnya, baru saja dirinya akan memasuki alam mimpi tapi ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

From : Hyuuga Hinata

"_Oyasumi Light-kun."_

Ia menatap ponselnya datar, sejenak kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

..

TBC

Arigatouuu Reviewwww plisss :P


End file.
